


And You Know I’m Yours

by henclair



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Buddy Holly by Weezer, Love Confessions, M/M, Mixtape, Multi, Pining, chap 3 got some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henclair/pseuds/henclair
Summary: God he really looked like Buddy Holly. Did that make Stan Mary Tyler Moore?





	1. Chapter 1

God, he really looked like Buddy Holly.

That makes me Mary Tyler Moore, Stan thought. Not a bad role to play, going off the song at least. He wondered who the people named actually were. Were they anything like him and Rich in any real context?

He was getting to in depth for a song. Curse his loudmouthed crush for this damn song stuck in his head. 

Richie had been humming it all day, obviously wanting someone to ask him what it was. When Bill indulged him by asking Richie just grinned widely and sang a few lyrics before breathlessly announcing it was Buddy Holly by Weezer. 

His new favorite song, as the boy could go through entire albums of favorites each week. 

So that’s what led to Stan sitting on his bed, socks ever so slightly creased from his feet tapping to the beat of the song. He had immediately added it to the one private playlist on his spotify, straight to the point as it was titled “Richie.” 

That had been hours ago and now Stan felt confident he could sing Buddy Holly by Weezer perfectly, and never miss a lyric ever again. 

Huh, he thought to himself, maybe that would win Richie’s affection. Serenading the music loving boy with the damn song he had cursed Stan with. It might actually work, if Stan could sing. 

That was the catch. Because nothing Richie related was ever super easy, just easy enough to make it natural to Stan. 

But he was onto something. He was 17, and had been meaning to confess since, what, 14 years old? Maybe music was the way to do it. 

He would have to plan, after all he was Stanley Uris. But he had a playlist, and a lot of love and years of repressed feelings he could unload. And that was a start. 

Stan picked up his phone and scrolled through the playlist, smiling slightly at the memories each of the songs evoked, until he got down to the last one: Buddy Holly, todays menace. The entire playlist was literally saturated with Richie, from the song that he recommended to Stan when he was high (a love song) to the songs that reminded Stan of Richie (punk pining jams, how fitting). It was such a visceral experience to listen to it, because anyone with ears knew how Stan felt the minute the first chords blared. 

So maybe it would work as a confession of sorts. The 11 songs, maybe paired with a kiss? No. Not unless Richie initiated it. Maybe the playlist paired with a note? Stan sighed on his bed. 

The playlist seemed to be all he had at the moment. In a fit of anger he frowned at his phone, impulsively wanting to just make the playlist public and see what events unfolded. Did Richie even follow his spotify?

The yelling of his parents calling him down for dinner broke Stan out of his thoughts. He pulled his earbuds out and flared down at his phone as if to say “This isn’t over.” and headed downstairs. 

He would confess to Richie Tozier dammit.


	2. Chapter 2

Stan sat nervously, chewing on his bottom lip ever so slightly, not enough to make a visible difference but enough to ground him.

It had been exactly 3 minutes and 47 seconds since he sent Richie a link to the playlist. In the end, he had just decided it would be better to let the playlist do the talking and explain everything else once Richie had given the music a listen.

Stan’s phone buzzed and he lunged for it, almost falling off the bed since he had perched it precariously on the edge of his bed to avoid his compulsion to check it. The message wasn’t able to be accessed on the home screen so Stan took a deep calming breath and opened his phone.

He watched in horror on the home screen as the notifications on the messages app steadily climbed, first from the original 1 to another 2 making 3, and Stan felt his eyes glaze over as the messages broke the tens. A flush creeped up his cheeks, combination nerves and the pounding of his heart at the ideas floating around in his brain, all about what those texts may say.

_Stan Uris:[Richie.](https://open.spotify.com/user/bugletvk/playlist/2sef2kd22lbeXtX4O8jzUE)_

_Richie Tozier: stan??_

_Richie Tozier: holy shit stan_

_Richie Tozier: where are you?? Is ur window unlocked???_

_Richie Tozier: fucking hell dude answer me_

_Richie Tozier: jesus christ!! you added fuvkinh khalid to this playlist you must really wanna bang_

_Richie Tozier: dude, im literally having fucking conniptions eddie is threatening to take me to the hopsital_

_Richie Tozier: should i be texting while driving?? No but i stilll am hang tight stanny_

_Richie Tozier: you added billy joel what a nerd im_

_Richie Tozier: youre not replying, dont trust like that,, stan please answer me_

_Richie Tozier: you put fucking wouldnt it be nice in this goddamn playlist im never letting you go_

Stan blushed, and his eyes skimmed the texts again and again and again, until he heard a knocking at his window. His third story window. That could be only one person in Stan’s life.

He turned around, and just like he had thought, it was Richie. Richie, flushed, glasses askew and feet tapping impatiently as his fingers curled into a fist, ready to knock again. Stan gulped slightly, and walked over to the window, nervously glancing at Richie’s feet, to distract himself. As soon as he opened the window Richie launched himself at Stan.

The two tumbled backwards, Stan’s knees knocking with Richie’s bony ones. Richie was biting his lip, Stan assumed to stop him from babbling, and his arms flailed, catching onto Stan’s own as they fell into a semi sitting position on Stan’s bed.

“Stan.” Richie breathed out, eyes wide behind awful glasses. Stan flinched.

“That’s me.” He said, only slightly shaky behind his normal sarcasm. Richie barked out a laugh, eyes crinkling at the corners and buck teeth being revealed as his lips parted in a smile. Stan’s heart fluttered at the sight.

“You added fucking _Buddy Holly_ you absolute sap.” Richie said, before pressing his lips to Stan’s and cutting off all thoughts and replies that were floating in the other boy’s mind.

Stan’s eyes were open, he knew it wasn’t normal during a kiss but he had to keep them open, to make sure this was real. He was painfully aware of iIchie’s hands on his arm, squeezing tightly and keeping him trapped, no other option but to kiss back. So he did (as if he would do anything else.)

With his eyes closed now, he pressed his lips against Richie’s, smelling the undercurrent of smoke and a sharp acrylic paint smell. A small swipe against his bottom lip from Richie’s tongue tasted like artificial candy apples and Stan loved it, reveled in it. He pressed his tongue against Richie’s lips, seeking out the flavor, and finding it when Richie opened his mouth for Stan. That was when Stan short circuited, his own mouth falling open slightly, letting Richie take the control again and lick into his mouth.

Richie made a soft noise of contentment and Stan felt his heart attempt to jackrabbit out of his chest. The sounds of kissing filled the room, and Richie was so warm, his hands still tight on Stan’s shoulders and his tongue soft and sickly sweet in Stan’s mouth. His head was getting light, product of the lack of oxygen and the dizzying way he and Richie were kissing, lips in sync.

Stan pulled away, as their lips dragged apart he sucked in a deep breath. Richie opened his eyes slowly, looking giddy and his breathing coming out quite hard. His tongue came out to wet his bottom lip and Stan watched the movement with heavy eyes, wanting nothing more than to kiss Richie again. But he didn’t, feeling the need to talk, since there were so many words piled on the tip of his tongue.

Richie beat him to it. “So what was that song about not making out with me again?” He said cheekily, grin wide and exhilarated.

Stan blushed, embarrassment covering his face. Richie was going to hold this over his head, mutual crush or not. 

“Shut up.” He breathed. “And don’t say make me because we need to talk before I do.” He said as Richie opened his mouth to retort. Richie frowned slightly as Stan had been right on the nose for his response.

“Alright so,” Richie started, “you like me?” He asked, fidgeting slightly. Stan rolled his eyes affectionately.

“Of course dumbass, I just kissed you back. I made you a mixtape.” Stan said softly, Richie blushed like crazy and covered his face with his hands, one covering the other since he only needed one to cover his freckle covered face.

“Stan!” Richie whined, still covering his now beet red face. 

Stan laughed and looked at Richie incredulously. “Are you really that flustered?” Richie just nodded, his shoulders hunched up in a way that Stan knew he was smiling.

When Richie had composed himself slightly he removed his hands from his face and Stan immediately took them in his own hands. Richie squeaked, and his face flushed again, but now he had nothing to cover himself with. Stan’s eyes were wide and his heart was beating really fast and he really wanted to kiss Richie again.

But he didn’t and instead broached the question he was dreading. “Are we?” He couldn’t finish because Richie nodded. Stan chuckled and shook his head.

“You didn’t let me finish.” He stated, somewhat accusingly. Richie just shrugged, muttering some response under his breath but not loud enough for Stan to hear or care.

“Are we, uh, boyfriends?” Stan held his breath and watched as Richie’s already wide and gleeful eyes got even bigger, how it was possible he’d never know.

“Um, duh??” Richie said. “You said it yourself my man you made me a _mixtape_. A big gay one with love songs and weird punk jams that should be my type but are more yours.” He was rambling and Stan’s heart felt on fire.

“Good thing you’re my type then.” Stan said, a cheeky uncharacteristic response that only Richie brought out in him. Richie gasped at the response and squeezed Stan’s hands that were in his grasp.

“God my boyfriend is a weirdo.” Richie said sarcastically, rolling his eyes for Stan like emphasis. “But at least you won’t be alone anymore, eh?” Stan sighed and flushed, feeling thoroughly embarrassed by the mixtape even if it brought them to where they were now.

“You’re holding that over my head forever.” He didn’t even phrase it as a question, Stan knew Richie would. And he would yell at him for it and beep beep the other boy and never actually mind. Richie gave an obnoxious nod and a shit eating grin.

“Of course baby! I’m your Buddy Holly right?” He asked, only slightly choking on his words. Stan rolled his eyes and scratched kind of harshly over Richie’s knuckle making the other boy yelp.

“Beep.” He said, but still smiling fondly. Richie sputtered incredulously.

“One beep? I don’t even get a full beep beep?” He asked Stan who was still fondly looking at him but now with an air of slight annoyance. “If that’s the fucking case I know a _much_ better way to shut me up when I say dumb shit.” He smirked at Stan and Stan pursed his lips in thought. 

“In front of the others too?” He asked, making the other boy go bright red for a few seconds. Richie sputtered slightly at the question.

“You know it.” He said, winking and adopting his facade again. “Bill and Eds are always giving us a show why can’t we.” Stan rolled his eye and shoved Richie, as well as he could since their hands were still intertwined.

“No one said anything about a show asshole.” He muttered, and Richie gasped in horror.

“My dear Stan are you implying our kisses are anything but a show?” He asked. Stan stubbornly didn’t answer his boyfriend, choosing instead to lean onto Richie ever so slightly. It was kind of late in the afternoon after all. 

Richie leaned back into Stan and as the moment dragged on Richie as usual ruined the silence. “Aw baby why do you feel so down?” He cooed, a glint in his eye that Stan caught out of the corner of his own eye.

“Don’t Tozier this is my house and my bed and I have control over everything in this room.” Stan huffed, annoyed and flushing from the reference to another song from his mixtape.

“Including me.” Rich winked.

“Beep beep.” 

“What did I say worked better? Come on Stan you gotta work with me bab-” Richie was cut off, getting his wish as Stan pecked him harshly and quickly on his lips again. Richie grinned, squeezing Stan’s hand in his own and pulling him to be more pressed against him, chest to chest. When Stan moved his lips off of Richie’s, his boyfriend whistled.

“Damn Stan that’s more like it!” He whooped quietly, unsure if Stan’s parents were downstairs. Stan shook his head, fond love filling his eyes but a snarky remark on the tip of his tongue.

“I’m regretting sending that mixtape Ric-” Richie cut him off this time, and Stan wasn't surprised at the kiss because Richie had been eyeing his lips as he spoke. Stan pressed into the other boy and relaxed his shoulders, feeling enraptured in his old friend until a few chords to a familiar song.

Stan didn’t hesitate to break the kiss quickly and push Richie off the bed. Richie groaned from his newfound spot on the floor and Stan smirked down at him, turning off the music that was playing from Richie’s phone.

“I’m not making out with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's a wrap! theres a lot of references to the songs in the mixtape so id reccommend giving the playlist a listen ;)  
> tumblr is henclair  
> kudos and comments are the quickest way to get me to write more!!


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks were spent in a state of half honeymoon period and half in fear of their friends finding out. Stan wasn’t exactly sure why the two hadn’t told their friends, especially since Bill and Eddie were dating, and Stan was almost positive that Mike, Ben and Bev had something going on. But Richie seems, cautious which was a first. Stan would settle to not say anything as long as it made his boyfriend comfortable, but he was beginning to slip up.

There was a day when out at the quarry and Richie laid on his back, and it had taken all of Stan’s will power not to kiss his boyfriend on his cheek. Many other moments like that happened, and Stan more than once noticed curious looks from the other losers and it was truthfully driving him up a wall to be this secret.

So he mentioned it over a small diner date, in a back booth with two baskets of fries because they had discovered early in their friendship, and relationship, that they could not share food. Unless of course, it was a milkshake. Chocolate, like the one that sat between the two like in all those cheesy movies Ben loved and the rest of the losers tolerated. Richie was fiddling with his phone and Stan was watching him, half in love and half lost in thought.

“Why haven’t we told the losers?” Stan sighed out, watching as Richie’s gaze shot up to Stan’s face. He opened his mouth, and looked a bit like a breathless fish as he gaped for a few seconds.

“Um?” Richie said eloquently, he clicked his phone off and looked around hastily before leaning in to continue talking. “I don’t know baby.” Stan rolled his eyes, ignoring the burning that the pet name caused on his cheeks.

“Rich, it may be unspoken but you’re the reason I’m not talking about it.” Stan said, raising an eyebrow and waiting on his boyfriend’s response. “You seem, uncomfortable with telling them?”

“Uh. I,” Richie flushed and was now fidgeting nervously in his seat. Stan wanted answers but he was always concerned about Richie first, so he reached a hand across the table to squeeze Richie’s arm soothingly. The other boy took a deep breath in.

“I,” Richie paused again, biting his lip. “I, Stan,” He looked so scared and Stan open his mouth to speak words of encouragement but before he could Richie broke.

“I’m scared!” He wailed, dropping his head to the sticky counter. Stan’s nose wrinkled at the thought of how nasty the surface his boyfriend’s head was on but he pushed it away to comfort Richie. “I know that they’ll be fine with it but they tease me so much already and I don’t want _you_ to have to deal with that because they never tease you!” Richie babbled on.

“And what if we break up Stan? What do we tell them? They’re gonna blame me! I don’t want their teases to hurt you and I don’t think they’ll take me seriously as your boyfriend!” Richie blubbered, sitting up to stare at Stan with big watery eyes and wipe his nose on his sleeve. Stan saw his lip quiver and his brow furrowed.

“Richie.” He trailed off, unsure of how to broach this. “Do you really feel that way about their teasing?” Richie looked away in shame. “About _my_ teasing?” The other boy nodded slowly and Stan gaped, Richie had never shown anything, outward or inward, about being upset with the teasing.

Maybe Stan couldn’t read his best friend as well as he thought he could.

Richie sniffled a bit and spoke again, trying, in an odd few second reversal, to calm Stan. “But when you do it I know it’s out of love! But you guys sometimes,” He was getting quieter, “sometimes it’s too much.” He said, still focusing on the cracked booth seat and not, very purposefully not looking at his boyfriend.

“Rich, babe, look at me.” Stan cooed, his hand squeezing Richie’s arm one last time before going up and turning Richie’s head back to him. “Rich, it’ll be ok. No listen Richie, listen to me.” Richie cut off his whimpers and looked into Stan’s eyes, but not before darting around quickly to make sure no one was watching his breakdown.

“Ok so here’s what going to happen.” Stan said, and Richie nodded, watching and listening carefully over his sniffles. “We’re going to hang out with our friends like normal alright? And you are going to go off and do something okay? **I** will tell them that we’re dating, you won’t have to say a word if you don’t want to, that good?” Richie looked apprehensive.

“Babe.” Stan said, trying to draw response out. “Is that okay?” Richie nodded, fingers twitching so Stan leaned over the table more to link their hands. Richie immediately started rubbing the pads of his fingers over Stan’s knuckles, his breathing evening out as he fidgeted.

“Please tell me, verbally babe, I need to know if it’s okay. We don’t have to tell them if you don’t want to, we never have to tell them babe. I don’t know how it would work but Richie you have to tell me if it’s okay first.” He said, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand.

“It’s ok.” Richie said, his voice slightly raw from crying. “We can tell them Stanny, just please don’t make me be in the room.” Stan nodded, reassuring him.

“I’ve got this Rich, for once I can do all the talking.” He joked, making Richie chuckle wetly. The next few moments were spent in silence, their fingers still interlocked. Richie was still breathing heavily and Stan’s mind was whirling from the past few minutes. 

“Can you let go?” Richie asked Stan. “I’m hungry from all that blubbering.” Stan rolled his eyes and retracted his hand, grabbing a few fries of his own. Rich ate quickly and Stan ate slowly, a perfect contrast. They bumped noses moving for the milkshake at the same time and they both laughed, loudly and bright. Stan watched his boyfriend, still flushed and eyes still watery but now brighter, more himself, knees knocking with Stan’s under the table.

“It’s gonna be ok babe.” Stan spoke softly, and Richie flushed. “We’re gonna be ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: finally! i finished a fic!, me to me: make it ongoing so u forget abt it  
> anyways, tumblr is henclair  
> comments, even a simple "oof" or "ahh" make my day!  
> don't forget to kudos ;)


	4. Chapter 4

“Shit I gotta pee.” Richie said, getting up quickly. The rest of the losers rolled their eyes at his brashness and ignored him leaving, but Stan caught his boyfriend’s eyes and nodded. Richie smiled gratefully. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat as Rich hustled to the bathroom. Stan only caught a few of his friend’s attention so he upped it.

“Hey, hey, guys!” He said, loudly and sharply, drawing all sets of eyes to him.

“Uh, yea S-stan?” Bill asked, ever the leader, Eddie on his lap snuggled close. He took a deep breath and they all watched him curiously.

“What’s up?” Ben asked, quirking his brow, his head on Mike’s shoulder and hand in Beverly’s hair. Stan worried his lips between his teeth nervously before blurting it out.

“I know this may come as a surprise but, Richie and I are dating.” Stan spoke quickly, but confidently and he was proud that there was only a small quiver in his voice and barely any blush on his cheeks. His friend’s mouths dropped open in surprise

“He’s gay?” Ben asked, Stan nodded confused. He was unsure of his boyfriend’s sexuality but it definitely wasn’t straight. Did the rest of the losers think Rich was straight? Really?

“When did this happen?” Bev asked, moving her head up from Mike’s lap. Stan sighed, this was the hard question. He knew not all of them were going to be happy with their secret being kept for so long.

“About two weeks ago.” As soon as he spoke Eddie yelped. The smaller boy had his eyes narrowed, everyone knew that the one thing the boy hated was not knowing, being kept out of the loop.

“Two weeks??” He asked angrily and Stan wrinkled his nose, staring his powerhouse friend down.

“Yes Eddie, Richie and I began dating two weeks ago.” He spat, getting defensive. Bill looked between his boyfriend and his best friend nervously, opening his mouth to calm them but Mike beat him to it.

“Congrats Stan! I hope you two are happy.” He reached over to pat Stan on his shoulder and Stan smiled gratefully at his friend. There was a bit of tension, and Stan watched carefully, looking over the rest of his friends faces and waiting for a break to come. The break came when Eddie grinned, big and happy, and socked Stan in the shoulder. Stan broke out into a smile of his own.

“Nice job Stan, you cuffed Richie.” He said, little bite in his voice as he winked and settled back into his spot, so when Bill spoke next Eddie could feel the vibrations on his back.

“Must’ve been h-hard to cuff the trashmouth, since he’s always-s-s bragging about how much of a womanizer he is.” Bill put air quotes around womanizer and Stan flinched, wrinkling his nose. That segwayed him perfectly into what else he wanted to say. Something he _hadn’t_ discussed with Richie.

“Speaking of that,” Stan started, watching as confusion washed over his friend’s face, “there was something else I needed to mention.”

“Well?” Bev prompted.

“You guys tease Richie way too much.” He started with, watching as everyone’s eyes widened, surprise at Stan of all people defending and standing up for Richie.

“I know, I know, he messes with us a lot and once in a while it actually annoys or hurts us, but more often some of our teasing hurts him.” He looked back to the doorway, to make sure Richie wasn’t listening in. The last thing he needed was his boyfriend to get mad at him for exposing his insecurities, but Stan needed to do this.

“Look, he annoys me too I know how you all feel, you quote unquote don’t like his nicknames, and I know at times he prods your insecurities, and he’s loud and dirty, but we love him and he’s not,” He bit his lip, “he’s strong as hell but we, me especially, need to be careful what we say in retaliation.” 

“Beeping him works, but have you ever wondered why? It’s painful sometimes to be shut down before you get to the punch line, or at least it is to him.” He didn’t add the ‘I Think’ in his head. The other losers were listening intently, but Stan could see they wanted, needed, to butt in, in retaliation so he wrapped it up.

“I know we can’t just stop censoring him but maybe, just maybe, watch his face, talk to him. Tell him, honestly, what hurts you and what bothers you. Set up things with Rich so you both know what’s overstepping, I promise he’ll talk.” Bev looked apprehensive and Stan sighed.

“Look, if he doesn’t talk I’ll make him. I have my ways, don’t worry.” He said cheekily, making Mike and Bill bark out laughs. “But you need to talk to him, make him know your boundaries but understand his.” Stan settled back into the couch, effectively stepping off his soapbox. 

“I didn’t know it hurt him.” Eddie said, looking down at his hands. “Did he ask you to tell us this? Do we scare him that much?” Stan winced.

“Well,” He started, but he got cut off before he could finish.

“He did _not_ ask Stan to tell you that.” Richie said from the doorway, arms crossed but a smile playing on his lips. Stan flinched, and turned around on the couch to look at his boyfriend. Richie didn’t look angry, a good sign, but he did look shaken up.

A full smile broke out on Richie’s face, and he spoke again. “But I’m glad he did.” Stan let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding and Richie ambled over to the couch, sitting down next to Stan but now pulling his boyfriend into his arms and burying his face into Stan’s neck. Stan yelped but leaned back into the hold, ignoring the cooing from the others.

“Love you.” Richie whispered in Stan’s ear, and Stan felt his shoulders let out some tension. He nodded against Richie, snuggling in, understanding why Eddie liked laying against someone.

“Love you too buddy.” He said jokingly, rolling his eyes, but then he felt Rich’s grin on his neck, like a human Cheshire Cat.

“Don’t you mean Buddy Holly?” Richie asked cheekily, pulling his head up from Stan’s neck. Stan huffed out a breath, petulantly, and turned around to press a short, soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. Richie squeaked but didn’t pull away, even though Stan knew the other boy’s cheeks must be burning.

Bev laughed from her spot and Stan blushed, knowing she was watching them. He turned around from the kiss to eye her, not unkindly, just with a sharp look.

“I’m shutting him up.” He said simply, feeling himself blush at the attention. He felt a bit like a kid, defending himself around every corner he turned. It was so weird how much Richie, even just the other boy’s presence, made him fall apart. “But I wouldn’t recommend any of you use that method.” Bev snorted and laid her head down again on Mike’s lap, grabbing Ben’s hand and threading it through her hair for him to continue his soothing motions. 

The losers sat in amicable silence until Eddie said something about this being the quietest it had ever been, prompting Richie to start talking, still muffled by Stan’s neck. The two bickered happily, and Stan listened, snorting occasionally at the odd joke.

“I’m just saying, your meds were drugs!” Richie said, amusement and a joking tone tinging his speech. Eddie rolled his eyes and gestured with his hands, one of which was intertwined with Bill’s.

“Asshole, they were gazebos, placebos whatever, the whole point is that they didn’t do anything, they just tricked me into trusting my mom and thinking I was sick.” Eddie said, some bite but not meaning anything. Stan knew Eddie was the right one in this conversation but he couldn’t help but enjoy Richie’s argument.

“Exactly!” Richie exclaimed. “They tricked you, they made you have a reaction without really doing anything, she was drugging you!” He said and Eddie spluttered.

“That doesn’t make any sense!” He said, pouting. Richie made a noise in the back of his throat, weird and strangled.

“Of course it does!” He said with finality. Stan shook his head and smiled. “Bev! You agree with me?” He asked and Bev laughed brightly.

She rolled her head over on Mike’s lap and looked at Rich, then Eddie, then back at Rich. “I see your point Richie,” she said, Eddie making a noise of anger and Richie sounding triumphant, “but Eddie’s makes more sense, sorry Rich.” Richie frowned at her.

“Fine, best friend privileges removed, Mike you’re next.” Mike fist pumped at Richie’s words and Bev feigned anger one of her boyfriends. Stan chuckled drily.

“I thought I was your best friend babe?” He asked and Richie laughed heartily, making Stan feel slightly miffed.

“You’re my boyfriend, you were my best friend up until I kissed you.” He said firmly and Stan sighed. Of course Richie would say something like that.

“Boyfriends and best friends aren’t like, two things that can’t coexist Richie.” He said softly, leaning his head back on Richie’s shoulder to look up at him. Richie whined, wrinkling his nose and pouting.

“That’s not fair Stan.” Richie whined, and Stan chuckled, pressing a kiss to Richie’s neck. “I can’t choose a best friend now! I have you, my longest friend who I’m in love with, I have Bill who I’ve hero worshipped my entire life, Eddie who actually makes me laugh, Bev who is probably my platonic soulmate or worst enemy,” Bev laughed, “Mike who comforts me but would also waterballoon me anytime, and Ben who lets me feel smart and be soft around him! Don’t make me choose a best friend!”

There were a few moments of stunned silence and Stan smiled smugly, he knew this side of his boyfriend but the other losers definitely didn’t.

“That was,” Ben smiled, “very sweet Rich but you don’t have to choose a best friend, that’s why we are the losers club.” Richie smiled nervously and Stan snickered at the embarrassment his boyfriend brought upon himself.

“You hero worship me?” Bill asked and Richie groaned, dropping his his head into Stan’s curls and inhaling. Eddie snickered, and nudged his boyfriend lightly.

“We all do, that’s why you’re the leader.” He said simply, and the rest of the group nodding in agreement. Bill blushed at the praise.

“I think Richie knows us better than we do.” Mike joked and Bev rolled her eyes.

“I’m pretty sure I know you and Ben better than Rich does, or I’d have to ask him some serious questions.” She smirked and Eddie made a noise of disgust.

“Ew Bev tmi, none of us need to know _anything_.” He said, wrinkling his nose and Stan felt Richie laugh into his hair. He shot a glance as best as he could over the top of his head, a silent plea for Richie to not say anything.

Bev grinned mischievously and just shrugged, rolling over to look at Eddie better. 

“Well none of us need to be cuddling our signifs this much but we are anyways.” She said simply and Eddie rolled his eyes at her.

“That’s completely different.” He pointed out. “Cuddling is fun and nice and talking too in depth about our friend’s sex lives is not fun.” Bill chuckled, putting his arms around Eddie and digging his chin into the boy’s head. Richie was being unusually quiet and Stan heard the boy snore slightly and gasped.

“I think Richie fell asleep on me.” He said flatly, and Ben quirked an eyebrow. The listened for a moment, hearing a few soft snores from the boy on Stan’s head.

“You guys-s tired?” Bill asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Stan rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“From crying maybe, nothing fun.” Stan huffed out, snuggling back into Richie and making the boy’s snores hitch for a moment, before beginning again, just as soft as before. Bill’s eyes widened and he looked curious at Stan’s statement, but he didn’t pry, instead whispering something in Eddie’s ear, making Eddie laugh and punch his boyfriend in the knee.

“Crying with you is fun.” Richie mumbled and Stan’s breath hitched, his heart beating slightly quickly, feeling so very fond of his boyfriend. Only Mike noticed and he shot Stan a smile from across the room where Ben and Bev were now both in his lap, Bev’s head in Ben’s lap and Ben on Mike’s lap. 

Eddie and Bill were now conversing quietly and Stan caught only the odd word from the two of them. Ben had turned on a show on the tv, so he and Mike watched, commentating occasionally on the show. Beverly had her eyes closed and was playing with her bracelets, soft clinks coming from the well loved metal. Richie was still asleep on Stan’s head and Stan felt himself starting to drift as well, warm with Richie on his back and the other boy’s arms loosely wrapped around his waist. It was a nice, serene scene between the friends, not a rare occurrence but definitely a cherished one.

“See?” He said to a silent and sleeping Richie. “It was ok Rich. We’re gonna feel alright for the rest of our life.” He whispered. “Just wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so fuckin ao3 making me format eevrything its not automatically formatting going from google docs anymore so thiis is annoying as hell ao3 delete ur acc  
> anyways, tumlbr is @henclair  
> if u kudos ill smile, comment ill cry, and god forbid u bookmark or ill literlaly combust  
> (also spot the falsettos reference lol)

**Author's Note:**

> uhh i have no excuse i love stozier and buddy holly  
> tumblr is @henclair  
> kudos and comments ?


End file.
